


Serrated

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Flirting, Some Very Sharp Teeth, bitey bitey shark teeth, dem chompers, probably bite kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Gamora bites down on her bottom lip, digging in with too sharp teeth, and even that isn't enough to hide the amusement slipping from her smile. "I don't know, you seem to be keeping up well enough to me," she shrugs, eyes glinting with something that makes him shiver.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Serrated

Gamora bites down on her bottom lip, digging in with too sharp teeth, and even that isn't enough to hide the amusement slipping from her smile. "I don't know, you seem to be keeping up well enough to me," she shrugs, eyes glinting with something that makes him shiver.

He thinks, if she bit down on _him_ , her mouth would leave a mark like a shark attack on his skin.

He’s half tempted to let her try.

(Okay, more than half tempted)

Peter wonders about the impression her teeth would leave all the time. He has a feeling she knows.


End file.
